


A City with Two People

by blondstar1



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondstar1/pseuds/blondstar1
Summary: Angels are a dead technology, so Riku wanting to keep his Angel Tenn up to date decides to take a risk and opt for Tenn to take the next step.





	A City with Two People

**Author's Note:**

> For a friends B-day!! And as I was walking for lunch I had this idea for an AU and decided to use it for I7 characters. Is it meant to be shippy??? Up to you readers haha enjoy!!!

Four hours. It officially has been four hours of unbearable waiting. Riku has resorted to pacing after sitting, napping, and all other stationary acts proved uncomfortable. 

The sound of sliding doors opening causes him to stop. “Is he-” He didn’t finish his question upon seeing a different Persocom and person come out, getting instructions from a repair person. It all drowns out to Riku who goes back to pacing.

“Nanase Riku?” A Woman in a white coat calls out from the next room.

“Yes!” Riku comes to sudden stop, rushing over, almost tripping on himself. “Is he okay?!”

“The transfer is still going on, I just have a few questions regarding your Angel…” She looked back at her clipboard. “…Kujo Tenn.” She leads the way to her office.

“Oh, alright then.” Riku complys and follows, taking a seat across from the Woman in white. This was all new to him, when he was a kid he did all his own repairs to his Angel. Even when Tenn became a champion Riku refused to take him to any place like this.  _ “He’s my Angel, why would I let anyone else but me touch him?” _ Was his usual response to sponsors.

“So during these Angel to Persocom transfers, we like to make it clear that while the success rate  _ is  _ high, we have that small liability that some of the original data from the Angel could be lost along the way.”

“I understand, I read all that before coming down.” Riku answers, the Woman thought he was being curt but saw the young man nearly shaking in his seat.

“…Right. I just have to repeat it for legal reasons. Persocoms are a lot of work and can’t be treated so lightly-”

“It’s not work when you love the Angel…I mean, Persocom.” Riku takes a deep breath, his shaking eases down. “Sorry, I’m just very nervous. I’m usually not apart from Tenn for this long.”

“But Angel tournaments ended years ago.”

“Yes, but I never have him leave my side. Tenn is my family, I even designed him to look like a brother.” Riku thinks back to the past, when he was a kid and Tenn hatched from his egg. His memories of creating his clothes, entering their first tournament, and even laying together at home. The silent doll always felt real to Riku. “So however Tenn comes out of this, I will still love him.”

The Woman smiles. “Most people cry at the mere thought of losing their Angels. You’re a very admirable young man.”

“Th-thank you.” Riku bows, face as red as his hair.

A knock on the door. “Come in.”

Riku recognizes this man, he saw him earlier today when they took Tenn to the back. “Yes hello, the procedure is done. Just waiting to turn him on when the owner is ready.”

“Thank you, shall we proceed?”

“Yes!...Please.” Riku follows the Woman down the hall, making sure to watch his pace and not step on anyone’s heels.

“This way.” The Repairman lets the Woman and Riku enter first. The room is filled with tools and Persocom parts, but the only thing Riku notices is the small Angel to the side.

“Tenn!” Riku rushes over, grabbing his Angel.

“That Angel no longer has the memory and data that he had with you. That would be right over here.” The Woman gently nudges Riku to the center of the room, where the form of a young man lays still. He wears a simple white bodysuit, and two cat like ears for his new set of wires sit on the sides of his head. Riku puts the Angel body into his coat pocket and walks over to the table.

“Now I know you weren’t too keen on the ears, but his circuitry was tricky since hie comes from old technology, but I think in the end it’s for the better-”

“My Tenn…he’s here?” Riku asks, gently stroking the arms of his familiar Persocom.

“Yes, all you have to do is turn him on. The switch is right behind his right ear.” The Woman points out.

Riku leans down, one hand supporting himself on Tenn’s still chest and the other moving to the Persocom’s right ear. “Tenn…it’s time to wake up.” Riku smiles, pressing the on switch.

Tenn’s body begins to stir, his eyes open as light begins to shine from them, slowly easing down to his amber eye color. His face moves, looking right at his Master.

“…Riku…” Tenn speaks.

“Tenn! You can talk! I can’t believe you’re here like this-” Riku is suddenly pushed back by a great force, falling to the ground as his Persocom gently but firmly hugs him.

“Riku, I can hold Riku…” Tenn speaks, not letting go.

“Tenn yes you can hold me, but please we can’t stay on the floor like this!” Riku tries to move but only now does he realize Persocoms are a lot stronger and heavier than they appear. “We need to get you dressed and go home.”

The Repairman offers his assistance. “Here let me help you there-” His hand is grabbed by Tenn.

“Don’t touch Riku.” Tenn aggressively orders, hugging onto his Master even tighter.

“Tenn, stop! He helped you into your new body.” Riku gently urges Tenn to let go, taking his now free hand to his own face. “See, I’m fine. And you don’t have to fight anymore.”

Tenn studies his words, his ears flapping up and down in contemplation.

_ So cute!  _ Riku thinks, standing up with Tenn. “Now, let’s go change okay?” Riku leads Tenn to a dressing room, clothes he had already picked out earlier laying out. He tells Tenn to hold up his arms and undresses him, Tenn standing still and obeying Riku’s orders. “Even when you’re as tall as me I still dress you up.”

 

“...I would never let anyone else touch me Riku. I belong to you afterall.” Tenn bluntly states.

 

Riku ruffles Tenn’s hair. “Yes our course, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He buttons up Tenn’s shirt and takes a look at him for one more check. “There, you’re all set!” Riku holds Tenn to a mirror, showing him his new look. If it wasn’t for the robotic ears on the side, the two really could pass for brothers.

Tenn glances at Riku’s coat pocket, his old form hangs out just enough to notice. “What about my old body?”

In his excitement, Riku almost forgets he’s carrying his Angel’s previous build. He takes it out of his pocket. “I have a lot of memories with you like this, but is it strange to keep?” Riku laughs.

“Nothing Riku does is strange. Everything Riku does is amazing. Everything Riku says is important. You’re my special Riku.” Tenn answers, gripping onto Riku’s hand.

“Geez Tenn, were you always thinking such embarrassing things?” Riku hides his blush in his other arm, then looks at the Angel again. “Then we’ll keep this, save it for when we wanna remember our old fights.”

“You mean our wins.” Tenn corrects. “They were never really fights since I never felt challenged.”

“Who knew you had such an ego!” Riku laughs, putting the Angel form back in his pocket and leading Tenn out of the room.

 

“We’re all set.” Riku gets the Woman’s attention.

 

She nods, leading them both out the room and to the front of the building. “If there are any issues, please come by as soon as possible.”

 

“Thank you again.” He squeezes Tenn’s hand who looks confused by the gesture. “Tenn, are you ready to go home?”

 

Tenn blinks and smiles. “Riku is my home.” 

 

The two walk off, neither letting loose of their grips. 

  
  



End file.
